


morning routine

by MissSunFlower94



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Literal Sleeping Together, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this was meant to be a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSunFlower94/pseuds/MissSunFlower94
Summary: “It’s still bloody dark out, what is wrong with you?”“Darling, you and I both know I don’t have the time to get into that.”
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	morning routine

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you're casually thinking 'oh this would be a neat dynamic' and then you black out and wake up with a fic. we all have those days right?
> 
> anyway, I get to be the first Cel/Zolf/Wilde fic so that's fun

The alarm goes off at 5:15 - a compromise after Zolf told him he wasn’t allowed to set it to 5am anymore. Oscar is already awake and could have turned the superfluous alarm off before it woke his bedmates, but that would have required him to crawl over Cel and possibly wake them in the process.

Of course, now the alarm is going off and he has to crawl over Cel anyway to turn it off. They squirm a little under him, unconsciously trying to adjust to the added weight.

Zolf, always the lighter sleeper, groans and turns over from where he had been curled away from the both of them. “Wilde?” He says, voice rough with sleep. 

Alarm no longer beeping, Oscar turns to Zolf, grinning at the way his hair stands every which way, almost as dramatic as Cel’s. “Work,” he says, simple and a little apologetic.

“Mmh,” Zolf says eloquently. “What time is it?”

“Quarter to 6,” he lies.

Zolf rubs his face with a hand and then lifts his head toward the tiny window in their bedroom. “It’s still bloody dark out, what is wrong with you?”

“Darling, you and I both know I don’t have the time to get into _that_.” From his other side, Cel snorts. Oscar’s grin widens, even as he says, “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you, too, love.”

“Not-” They yawn. “Not elbowing me in the gut goes a long way toward that, you know?” He shifts, kissing them on the forehead before fully sitting up. Cel reaches up to pat him on the cheek affectionately. “You’re absolutely crazy,” they say fondly and this time Zolf snorts.

He shakes his head. “Alright, alright - if you’re done roasting the reason we can pay rent-” Cel makes a sleepy sound of protest. “I’ll let you both get back to it.”

Zolf rolls his eyes, but rests a hand on Oscar’s. His smile softens and he follows the unspoken prompt, leaning back down to kiss Zolf gently. 

He has barely extracted himself from the bed before they do, indeed, get back to it. Cel, he knows, likes both the warmth and the weight of another body next to theirs and those are both things Zolf has in spades. They reach across the Oscar-sized gap between them and gather Zolf to them. He goes willingly, loosely wrapping an arm around Cel and resting his head on their shoulder.

“Thank god you’re sensible,” they say, a hand coming up to tangle in Zolf’s sleep-rumpled hair. 

He moves to press a kiss to their neck. “Likewise.”

Oscar pauses at the bedroom door, taking a moment to smile fondly at his lovers as they settle back in for sleep. 

Then he flicks the lightswitch on and off, laughing at the resulting combination of groans and curses that follow him as he slips out of the room. 

It’s a good morning.


End file.
